The invention relates to drive couplings and more particularly to clutches. In its most preferred form it comprises a cone clutch or reversing drive coupling for inboard-outboard marine drive units such as the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,407 for example or for outboard motors and other drive devices.
Previous marine drive devices have included various types of dog clutches and cone clutches. Some have been designed for actuation to be effected on a helical or spirally extending spline as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,212,349 and 3,269,497. However, this invention is most closely related to the subject matter of co-pending application Ser. No. 598,313, filed July 23, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,503. This invention represents an alternate form of the coupling disclosed in the co-pending application. Another related co-pending application is the one entitled "Bidirectional Drive Coupling" filed of even date herewith.